Ahora: Boda
by Atori-chan
Summary: La distancia no es problema. Nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Simplemente teniendo ese sentimiento debe ser suficiente para llenar tú corazón… Tenemos un montón de tiempo.


**SUMARY: **La distancia no es problema. Nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Simplemente teniendo ese sentimiento debe ser suficiente para llenar tú corazón… Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

**Pareja principal: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome; Miroku x Sango

**Aclaraciones: **Contiene partes que están vinculadas al Cd drama Asatte, por lo tanto podría decirse que es la continuación años después de ese drama.

**Género:**_ Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

_**AHORA: BODA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

Los nervios se encontraban presentes en una joven adolescente. Su acompañante, no dejaba de sonreír al ver cómo daba pequeños saltos para calmarse, contrastando aquella imagen tan hermosa gracias al delicado vestido de novia que portaba. Podía comprender aquellos nervios, pues ella misma había pasado por esa misma etapa y recientemente, había que agregar. Pensar en el despiste de su marido hanyou, fue motivo para que la sonrisa le desapareciera y sustituirla por un enfado que llamó la atención de la novia.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Kagome-sama?

-Nada, Rin –contestando con la mala uva aún encima-. Solo recordaba la mala suerte que tienes al tener como cuñado a un estúpido desconsiderado y retrasado como lo es Inuyasha.

La joven pestañeó varias veces, y luego, tras caer a qué se refería, rió con gracia y diversión.

-Se está refiriendo a cuando se percató de que a pesar de vivir en nuestra era junto a Inuyasha-sama, éste nunca le había propuesto todavía matrimonio.

-¡Exacto! Ese degenerado cabezón y sordo… -soltando un gruñido-. Si no fuera porque tú preguntaste cómo me había propuesto Inuyasha, nunca me daría cuenta de que no vivíamos como marido y mujer, sino como el hanyou y su amante en pecado –Rin no pudo evitar troncharse por las palabras de su futura cuñada-. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué en aquella ocasión, me preguntaste eso?

Rin dejó de reírse, para sonrojarse notablemente como si aquella simple pregunta, la pusieran en un grave compromiso. Sin embargo, Kagome supo al instante las segundas intenciones que habían tenido aquella simple, pero importante pregunta.

-¡¿ACASO QUERÍAS PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A SESSHOMARU?!

-Bueno… -agachando tanto la cabeza que casi parecía un avestruz-. No, exactamente… Solo quería saber cómo eran… Por si algún día Sesshomaru-sama… Bueno… Ya sabe cómo es él…

-Y al final, pedazo de declaración que te hizo –dándole un ligero codazo, abochornándola más-. Ni Inuyasha sería capaz de decir algo tan bonito y romántico cómo lo hizo él –añadiendo con un deje de envidia-. Realmente eres muy afortunada de casarte con Sesshomaru, Rin.

La joven levantó la cabeza con ese rojo todavía adornándola, pero con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

.

¿Cuánto más tenía que seguir esperando? Esa era la pregunta interna que se hacía Sesshomaru. Vestido de gala para la ceremonia, se encontraba esperando en su sitio, dándole la espalda a los pocos invitados a la boda. Su medio hermano, donde ardía en deseos de matarlo con Bakusaiga, por estar riéndose de ese atuendo que no le favorecía para nada. Jaken que lloraba estúpidamente como una Magdalena, con su pañuelo en mano y que lo usaba para sorber por la nariz ruidosamente. Otro sujeto que metería a su lista negra de seres a despedazar. Luego estaba el matrimonio compuesto por Miroku y Sango, que se ocupaban de cuidar a las escandalosas gemelas que no paraban de decir cosas como "Me aburro", "Tengo hambre", "Quiero quitarme esto tan incómodo", "Quiero jugar"… Por no hablar del más pequeño que se encontraba al cuidado de Kohaku. Una extraña sonrisa satisfactoria surcó de los labios del youkai y de reojo, observó a aquel joven humano que pedía ayuda a Shippo para cuidar de su sobrino más pequeño. Cuando el humano notó la mirada ambarina sobre él, se sintió como Sesshomaru deseaba, como un perdedor. Aunque el muchacho sabía de sobra que el corazón de Rin pertenecía al demonio, había conservado la esperanza de que la distancia y la conciencia de lo tan diferentes que eran, la haría desistir de ese sentimiento de afecto hacia el demonio que en un tiempo pasado, había sido considerado como uno de los más peligrosos y despiadados de la época. Pero nunca había contado con que Sesshomaru sintiera lo mismo por aquella niña que había protegido con tanto ahínco. Solo esperaba que la hiciese feliz, que si no se las haría pagar. Y así se lo manifestó con sus ojos llenos de determinación. Un mensaje que Sesshomaru comprendió, por lo que soltó una mueca arrogante. Nadie tenía que decirle ni amenazarle para que hiciera a Rin feliz. Hacerla feliz era algo que hacía inconscientemente porque en el fondo, desde aquella vez que la había conocido, algo había cambiado en su corazón.

Repentinamente, la mujer de su medio hermano hizo acto de aparición. Inuyasha se comportó, incluso las gemelas y el más pequeño de los que asistían a la boda. Toda la atención se puso primero en Kagome y después en la muchacha que estaba detrás de ella, vestida con el traje blanco y puro que tan bien iba con ella. Por culpa de la más mayor, Sesshomaru solo podía apreciar una parte de lo hermosa que estaba Rin con aquel atuendo, todo lo contrario a Kohaku y al kitsune que observaban a la más joven embelesados. Luego ya les daría una lección por mirar así a su mujer… Su futura mujer…

A cada paso que Kagome daba, Rin lo daba y más se acercaba a él. Cuando la sacerdotisa se hizo a un lado, para que la más joven ocupara su puesto, Sesshomaru pudo ver que las caras de impresionados de Shippo y Kohaku eran más que razonables. Allí estaba ella vestida con el típico kimono blanco tradicional pero sin el velo, dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera castaña siendo solamente adornado con flores silvestres, dándole un aspecto místico e inocente. Sin embargo, lo que más la embellecía era aquella sonrisa encantadora con el dulce carmín en sus mejillas, dedicada exclusivamente para él.

Aceptando su mano, se colocó junto a ella, frente a su madre, la que los iba a casar. La mujer inuyoukai soltó una mueca, pero al tratarse de la felicidad de su hijo, tenía que dar el visto bueno.

La ceremonia comenzó y cuando la pequeña mano de Rin fue cogida por Sesshomaru, recordó aquella proposición que perduraría para siempre en su mente.

"…_La distancia no es problema. Nuestros corazones están unidos. Con el poder de la confianza, no hay nada que temer. Simplemente teniendo ese sentimiento debe ser suficiente para llenar tú corazón… Tenemos un montón de tiempo."_

Un tiempo que de ahora en adelante lo aprovecharía hasta que la muerte los separase.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Décimo octavo fic que publico en el día. Toda explicación está en los fics anteriores por si queréis saberla. Es que ando algo apurada.

Debo confesar que la fuente de inspiración para este fic, resulto a partir del Cd Drama que salió hace nada, donde efectivamente, lo que está en cursiva LO DIJO SESSHOMARU PARA RIN. Cuando lo escuché con el tono de Narita Ken, me sentí morir de alegría. Por cierto, aclaro que la acotación de que Inuyasha y Kagome no se hubiesen casado, es algo que aparece en el Cd drama y razón de porqué surgió la declaración de Sesshomaru. Yo feliz por ello, y feliz de que me hubiera salido este fic para este día tan especial.

Este fic es el "ahora" del tema principal que derivarán los fics de mi pareja Gold. En este caso, Ahora, la boda.

Muchos besos y saludos.

'Atori'

TERMINADO: Miércoles, 20 de noviembre de 2013


End file.
